Sweet Sacrifice
by Tighn Lwerka
Summary: When Sora sacrificed himself to save Kairi, two Nobodies were formed that day... They were known as Xaros and Roxas. Having been recruited into The Organization, they live an adventure of a lifetime. Follow these two Nobodies as secrets are revealed and kept, and new friends are made and old friends are found. And will Xemnas's smile ever get less creepy?
1. Chapter 1

**This can be considered a rewrite my old crappy Fanfiction ****_New Friends New Life _****but there will be many differences between that craptastic Fanfiction and this one and this has a much better plot. (I think...)**

**This will contain OOCness and a few mistakes in grammar, maybe spelling and probably other things. But hopefully it will still be good.**

**This story is more AU then it seems but most of that stuff won't come into the story till later.**

**Just so you know I haven't played DDD yet so if anything was confirmed in that game and I use something different, remember that. **

**I hope this turns out much better then ****_New Friends New Life. _**

* * *

Sora smiled before plunging the Keyblade into his chest, setting all the hearts free.

He could faintly feel himself falling backward and he could faintly hear Kairi call his name.

But then there was nothing.

When he opened his eyes he could see he was falling in darkness. He smiled sadly and closed his eyes again.

'Goodbye Kairi. I'm sorry.'

/

Axel didn't get why the superior had to pick him of out of all the members to go to Castle Oblivion. The mission report didn't even tell him what he need to do exactly. It just said that he was to go to Castle Oblivion.

He stepped out of the Corridor of Darkness and onto the thirteenth level. What he saw gave him quite the shock.

Lying on the floor were two sleeping teenage boys.

* * *

Five minutes later, Axel was back at the castle, the two teenagers, who were still asleep, slung over his shoulders.

The two teenager looked alike in all but hair and maybe eyes, but Axel hadn't see their eyes yet so he wasn't sure.

The boy on his right shoulder had light brown hair that was almost as spiky as Axel's own hair and hung in the air.

The boy on his left shoulder had dark blond hair that was also spiky and also hung in the air but not as much as the other boy's hair.

The blond boy reminded him a lot of that kid, Ventus, that he had met back when he was a Somebody.

Axel was taking the two boys to Xemnes's office. Normally he would have disposed of them in some random world and never tell anybody about it, but not in this case.

Axel quickly knocked on the door to Xemnas's office and then went back to making sure the two boys didn't fall.

"Enter." Axel heard Xemnas say.

Axel quickly opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him with his foot.

Xemnas noticed the two boys.

"May I ask what you are carrying number eight?" Xemnas asked.

"They're Nobodies Superior. I found them on the top level of Castle Oblivion." Axel replied as he placed the two boys on the ground in front of Xemnas's desk.

Xemnas got out from behind his desk and went around it so he could take a closer look at the two boys.

After a few seconds, Xemnas said to Axel without looking at him "Good work number eight. As reward you have the rest of the day off."

Axel nodded, hoping that he had made the right choice in bringing the boys hear, and made his way over to the door. Right after he opened it Xemnas spoke again.

"Also, make sure that everyone knows that I will be holding a meeting at some point soon. But don't tell them what the meeting is about."

Axel nodded. "I'll get right on it Superior." He said before walking out of the room and closing the door.

Xemnas smiled his creepy smile.

"Finally, two of the Keyblade's Chosen. Kingdom Hearts isn't too far away from my grasp now." He said still smiling his creepy smile.

He left the boys on the floor as he returned to his desk to continue working.

"Kairi...Kairi...Kairi..."

He looked up and at the boys and saw that the brown haired one had started to mumble a name, Kairi.

He knew exactly who Kairi was. She was Ansem the Wise's daughter, a Princess of Heart and second youngest member of the Radiant Gardens Ragmatical Riant Ructions. He had sent her away from Radiant Gardens when the world began to fall to darkness because he knew she would have use later.

Then the brown haired boy opened his eyes and sat up a little He looked around the room and didn't seem to notice the blond haired boy. His eyes fell on Xemnas.

"Who are you?" He asked in a tone that said that he really didn't trust Xemnas.

"I am Xemnas, leader of The Organization."

The brown haired boy was silent for a few seconds before he replied. "Do you know who I am?" He asked.

Xemnas decided to be his devious self. "No but if you join The Organization I will help you find out."

The brown haired boy though this over. "What exactly is The Organization? Is it a gang? If it is then my answer is no."

"The Organization is a group of Nobodies that look like humans that are trying to regain their hearts and no we are not a gang."

The brown haired boy looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"A Nobody is the body that's left over when a Somebody's Heart is taken by the Heartless. Surly you must know what a heartless is."

The brown haired boy nodded. He knew what they were. He was confused though. Why did he remember the Heartless but not his life. Suddenly he thought of something.

"Um,why are you called Nobodies when you technically have bodies but no hearts. You're the ones who should be called Heartless."

This surprised Xemnas a bit. The kid had good point.

The boy then put his hand to his chest. "If you're asking me to join The Organization, does that mean I'm a Nobody too?"

Xemnas nodded. A frown appeared on the boy's face. "I'll join."

"Get up off the floor and come over to my desk so I can give you a new name." Xemnas said.

The brown haired boy nodded slightly and got up, still not noticing the blond haired boy.

When he got to Xemnas's desk, a letters appeared in front of him. He couldn't tell what letters they were or what word they spelt because they were backwards.

The letters started spinning around and when they finally stopped an X was placed at the start of it.

"Xaros, welcome to The Organization." Xemnas said, smiling his creepy smile again.

Xaros flinched.

Suddenly the two Nobodies heard a groan. Xaros turned around and finally saw the blond haired boy.

"Who is he and is he alright?" Xaros asked.

Xemnas nodded. "He is a Nobody like us. He has yet to awaken, though I am quite sure it won't be long now till he wakes."

He then created a Collidor of Darkness. "After I give you instructions on what to do, I want you to walk into that portal."

Xaros nodded, a bit reluctantly. He was unsure if it was safe.

"Now, this portal, called a Corridor of Darkness, leads to the room of Number Eight, also known as Axel. He has spiky red hair. If he's not there wait in his room for him. Tell him that I sent you there and that he is to watch over you for now."

Xaros nodded again before slowly walking into the Corridor of Darkness.

Xemnas turned his attention back to the blond haired boy, who was starting to wake up.

* * *

Half and hour later, Axel, who had been quite surprised to find Xaros in his bedroom when he entered it after telling everyone about the meeting, came back after leaving again to tell Xaros that he was going to be introduced to the rest of the Organization.

"Also, put this on. And you don't have to take off your cloths to do it." Axel said throwing Xaros a black coat. Xaros put in on over his cloths and was surprised when he looked himself over in the mirror

His large yellow shoes were now black and so were his once red pants. He could feel that he was also now wearing a simple black shirt now. The crown charm was still there.

Axel nodded before telling Xaros to fallow him.

As soon as they left the room, Xaros saw the blond haired boy, at least he thought it was him, now dressed in an attire similar to the one he was now wearing, but with smaller shoes and longer pants that didn't puff out, sitting against the wall with his legs to his chest, his forehead on his knees and his arms rapped around his legs.

"Come on kid, you're getting introduced too." Axel said.

The blond hair boy didn't react. Axel sighed.

Xaros suddenly got the feeling that Axel was about to do something hurtful.

"Axel, let me try." Xaros said bending down beside the blond haired boy.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

The blond haired boy still didn't react but Xaros could see that something was really bothering him.

So Xaros did what he thought was best. He hugged him.

The blond haired boy's head shot up and Axel laughed a bit at the look on his face.

The face quickly faded away and was replaced with a small smile.

Xaros stopped hugging him.

The blond haired boy looked at him with that small smile still on his face.

"Thanks. I needed that."

Xaros smiled back.

The blond haired boy let go of his knees and stood up.

Axel was a bit shocked. All it took to get him to get up was a hug? Wow.

"My name is Xaros. Well that the name Mr. Xemnas gave me. I don't remember my old name or life."

The blond haired boy smiled a bit more. Maybe it was because he was happy that Xaros was treating him so nicely. Maybe it was because Xaros had just called Xemnas Mr. Xemnas.

Axel laughing and it definitively was because Xaros had just called Xemnas Mr. Xemnas.

"My name is Roxas."

* * *

The two boys plus Axel were now in a large room with many tall thrones. Every throne but one had someone sitting in it. Xaros guessed that these were the other members.

Axel suddenly disappeared from behind them and in the empty throne.

In the tallest throne, Xemnas sat. That creepy smile appeared on his face yet again.

"That smile of Mr. Xemnas's in really creeping me out." Xaros said quiet enough that only Roxas could hear him speak.

"Xemnas creeps me out just by himself." Roxas replied in the same volume that Xaros had used.

Then Xemnas started speaking.

"We gather hear today to welcome two of the Keyblade's chosen. Number Thirteen, Roxas and Number Fourteen, Xaros." Xemnas said.

"I got my name first, shouldn't I be Number Thirteen?" Xaros said to Roxas, again in a volume that made it so only Roxas could hear him."

"Let's just agree that Xemnas is not all there." Roxas replied.

* * *

**How was that for the first chapter? I believe this is the longest first chapter I have ever written.**

**I don't know how often I can update this because I have school to worry about. There's is also the fact that people might not want be to continue this. I do have the next chapter started though.**

**Those who read ****_New Friends New Life _****should know who the ****_Radiant Gardens Ragmatical Riant Ructions_****were but those who didn't read it won't have a clue, except that Kairi was part of it. I never did say what the the ****_Radiant Gardens Ragmatical Riant Ructions_****did though. It will probably be mentioned in this story.**

**Remember that this is the first chapter and most first chapters don't explain everything. (Almost) everything will be explained in later chapters. Like how both Xaros and Roxas exist.**

**Also, do you think I should have any minor pairings in this story? I can already think of a few I could use. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad a lot of people are enjoying this story. That's the reason I've posted this next chapter so fast.**

**I'm going to write a few chapter in advance just in case I get writer's block. **

**Xaros's name is pronounced _Zar-ros _and to separate him from Canon Roxas, the Roxas in this story's name is pronounced _Row-kye-as_.****I should have mentioned that last chapter but I didn't remember to. The only reason I'm mentioning this is because someone might give them nicknames that contain parts of their name and I don't want anyone to be confused.**

**Also, should _New Friends New Life_'s version of Xion make an appearance in this story? For those who don't know, Xion wasn't a replica in it. **

**Speaking of that, is there any characters that you think should make an appearance? **

**Review Reply to _Kristtanix14_: Thanks! And thanks for being the first reviewer and the first one to read the story. **

**Also, thanks to Oathkeeper16 for giving me the correct spelling for Corridor!**

* * *

For some reason, Xemnas had decided that they would be sharing a room. Why did the others get their own room but not them? **(1)**

A member whose name they didn't know led them to their bedroom. It was well sized and their were two well-sized beds on opposite sides of the room. There was a door that led to the bathroom and also a sign that had _**Free to use **_on one side and _**Occupied **_on the other was also a large window.

"You're allowed to redecorate in any way that you want as long as you use your own munny." The one who brought them to their bedroom said.

The boy's were curious as to what his name was. He couldn't be much older then the two of them.

The only members they knew the name of were Xemnas, Axel and of course themselves.

"What's your name?" They asked together.

He pulled his book away from his face. "Why are you asking?"

"We're just curious." Xaros said.

He rolled his eyes before telling them. "I am Zexion, otherwise known as Number Six. I am one of the founding members of The Organization." He said before going back to reading his book and walking out of the room.

Xaros and Roxas sighed.

"From the tone of his voice, it seems that Zexion doesn't like us very much." Roxas said.

Xaros nodded in reply.

"Xaros, are we friends?" Roxas asked.

Xaros smiled. "Of course! And we'll make Zexion be our friend! We'll make all the none creepy members be our friends!" He shouted happily.

Roxas looked at him strangely and Xaros noticed this.

"What's wrong?"

Roxas just laughed. "It's just your plan to make every none-creepy member our friends. It's a little far-fetched. Let's no try it.

Xaros sighed. "Okay." He sounded a bit sad as he said it.

Roxas smiled a bit. "Don't worry Xaros. We'll have lots of friends once the other members warm up to us. Actually, I think Axel could be considered a bit of a friend, at least to you, couldn't he?"

Xaros smiled. "Yeah! He could be considered my friend and because you are my friend he is your friend too."

Roxas nodded, his smile growing a lot.

Xaros remembered something that he had wanted to ask Roxas.

"Roxas, do you remember you past?" He had wanted to ask Roxas that ever since he had told him that he didn't remember his past.

A small frown appeared on Roxas's face. He was silent for a couple seconds before he sighed and replied.

"No, like you I cannot remember my past."

Xaros smiled even more then he had been before. He was happy that he wasn't the only one going through this.

Roxas smiled back, but it was a bit of a fake smile.

* * *

That night, Roxas couldn't sleep. He felt guilty.

He decided that he would go for a walk around the castle to clear his mind

He untangled himself from his covers and got out of his bed.

He quickly and quietly walked over to the door and opened it, which was easy to do seeing as he was sock-footed. Had he been in his shoes he would have been making a lot of noise.

He walked through the door and carefully and quietly closed the door behind him.

He hoped that he'd be able to find his way back afterwards. He and Xaros hadn't been given a tour of the place after all.

He wandered around the castle, as quietly as he could.

Soon he found himself in the library. He decided to see if there was anything interesting.

He looked around for awhile but found nothing that interested him. All the books were pretty much all books on science stuff that he didn't even understand and magic spells.

He sighed and decided it was time to go back his room and see if he could get to sleep now. The walk around the castle hadn't done anything to clear his mind but it had tired him out a lot.

Some how he managed to find his way back to his room, though recognizing the room hadn't been hard. Xaros for some reason put sticker letters that glowed in the dark onto the door earlier. Roxas had been annoyed then but he was thankful for it now.

After checking to make sure it was his bed he was getting into and not Xaros's, because that would be very awkward in the morning, he pulled the covers over him and closed his eyes.

Sleep came quickly for him this time.

* * *

That morning, Roxas was shook awake, much to his displeasure.

"What do you want?" Roxas mumbled. He noticed that the lights hadn't even been turned on.

It was obviously Xaros who had woken him. Once his vision adjusted, he defiantly knew it was Xaros.

"Roxas you know how Xemnas called us 'The Keyblade's Chosen' at the meeting?" Xaros asked.

It took Roxas a few seconds to process what Xaros had said before he nodded.

Xaros smiled. "Well, I figured out what he meant! Look!" He said just before a bright light appeared around his hand and a Keyblade appeared.

Roxas pretended to be surprised when he really wasn't.

"This must be what he was talking about! I mean, look it's a cross between a key and a sword! It must be a Keyblade! Which means you must be able to summon one too!"

How could anyone be this energetic so early in the morning? Also, how had he figured out that he could summon it?

"How did you figure out you could summon that?" Roxas asked.

Xaros smiled. "I woke up a little bit ago and I started wondering about what a Keyblade was. I just sat there, thinking. When suddenly I saw a image of this girl smiling at me in my head. I suddenly felt sad and I muttered the words 'I'm sorry' yet I didn't tell myself to say that. I put my arm in the air and suddenly this Keyblade appeared in my hand. I soon figured out how to dismiss it and summon it again! Then I started remembering things about the Keyblade and how to do a few fighting moves! The best part is that I remembered that when your destroy a Heartless with a Keyblade, sometimes munny is left behind! That's how we can get munny! We can destroy Heartless!"

"Shhh, everyone else is still asleep. Don't speak so loudly. But you're idea is really good." Roxas said, more awake now.

Xaros smiled more. "Try to summon your Keyblade!" He said, quieter then had been before. Roxas was happy that Xaros had listened to him.

Roxas pulled himself into a sitting position and put his hand out in front of him and concentrated.

After a few seconds there was a flash of light and a Keyblade appeared in his hand.

"Yours looks so much cooler then mine." Xaros said, jealous.

'It looks nothing like I thought it would' Roxas thought as he starred at it.

It had a short, white handle and a diamond-shaped, black guard. The top of the guard was decorated with two magenta teardrop-shapes on top. The tip and base of the shaft were white, while the center was purple. It was lined by three diamond-shaped gaps and black, concave edges. The head of the blade was silver, and the teeth were comprised of three large, magenta, teardrop-shaped spikes with black edges. The Keychain resembled the teeth, and was comprised of three small, teardrop-shaped spikes that were magenta with black edges.

"So what's it's name? I know mine is called Kingdom Key." Xaros asked.

"Crown of Guilt." Roxas replied. 'Fitting for the time I guess'

"Keyblades sure do have weird names."

Roxas nodded in reply.

He then said "Xaros, go back to sleep."

"But-" Xaros started but when he saw Roxas's glare he stopped and nodded.

He dismissed his Keyblade and Roxas did the same.

Xaros went back to his bed and crawled in.

"See you in a few hours." Xaros mumbled.

So he did know what the time was. "Yeah, in a few hours."

Roxas lied back down and again fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter as much as you liked the first, maybe even more!**

**1** – **The reason for that doesn't have to have anything with Yaoi, for those who though that maybe it was. I have nothing against Yaoi but I know that a lot of people would be angry if I put Yaoi into this.**

**For those who read _New Friends New Life _before I deleted it_ ,_ is there anything from it you want to appear in this Fanfiction? If you suggest something, make sure you describe it in detail seeing as I don't remember all the details of it. Just as long as you don't suggest the eliminations or Swift Wind. Those I don't want to and won't do.**

**I hope you enjoy next chapter too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is shorter and not as good as I would like but I couldn't think of anything else to add.**

**If you see any spelling mistakes tell me. I'm currently using Wordpad because the one I normally use has decided to stop working. I'm sure everyone reading this knows just how bad Wordpad is. So yeah, make sure you tell me if there is any mistakes.**

**I got a much better plot planned then the one I had before. This story is going to be good!**

**Also, how does everyone feel about me bringing Aura into this story? Anyone who read NFs NL should know who she is but to those who didn't, according to the multiple tests I did, she is not a Mary Sue.**

**Well, Enjoy!**

* * *

When Xaros woke up that morning, this time the lights were on, he heard the shower running and...singing?

He crawled out of his bed after pushing off the covers. He then walked over to the bath room door, where the singing seemed to be coming from, and listened closer.

"If I face forward will I meet you again? The future continues on and on."

The voice sang. **(1)**

Was that Roxas singing? It had to be.

Xaros put his ear to the door.

* * *

When Xaros heard the singing, which he had to admit was quite beautiful, and the shower stop he quickly raced back to his bed and prentended that he was still asleep.

After a few mintues he heard the bathroom door open and then close.

"Still asleep I see. Xaros you lazy bum." He heard Roxas say with a sigh.

Why did that last part seem so familiar?

* * *

Roxas had just exited the bathroom.

He noticed that Xaros was still asleep despite the fact that Roxas had just spent about a half an hour in the shower.

"Still asleep I see. Xaros you lazy bum." He said.

He then walked over to the window, which was the only thing in the room that was anything like a mirror. The bathroom didn't even have one.  
A mirror was on the mental list of the things that he and Xaros needed to to get for the room.

He starred at his faint reflection in the window. Despite being damp, his hair was in its usual style.

He looked down at his clothing. He had yet to put on the black coat so he was in his 'normal' cloths. The clothing that had been wearing when he woke up in Xemnas's office.

It almost pained him to see his reflection. He wondered why he even though of looking at himself anyway.

"I better get my coat on..." He mumbled, looking away from the window.

* * *

After Roxas 'woke' up Xaros and Xaros got ready, the two decided to wonder around the castle. They brought the journels that they had been given just in case.

They did this for about a half an hour and met the members higher ranking members,minus Zexion. The lower ranking members were out on missions, during their walk around. Both were a bit confused when they heard about missions. No one ever told them about missions. They were told that they would be told later, when the time came.

Xigbar did mention that 'Number Seven' was some where in the castle. They decided to take a break in the room that looked a bit like a living room.

The two sat on a couch together.

"Let's write down our options on all the members we met!" Xaros suggested cheerfully.

Roxas nodded and then said "Let's stick with the higher ranking members that we saw today, and Zexion if you want. Also, let's have each option on a different page and leave at least two to four pages inbetween each just in case our options change multiple times."

Xaros nodded in agreement.

They then got to work.

Soon Roxas was finished.

Roxas looked at what he had written about each member that he and Xaros had met. He knew he would have to write more when he met the other members.

Xemnas

_His smile is really creepy. It didn't use to be so creepy..._

_What happened?_

Xigbar

_He kept giving me these weird looks. I know why but I must not tell in case someone reads this._

Xaldin

_He's a sadist. Enough said._

Vexen

_Really creepy. Even more creepy then before..._

_Is that even possible?_

Lexaeus

_I have really nothing to say about him._

_Kinda like he didn't have anything to say about...well, anything._

On the page where he was meant to write his options about Zexion, there was nothing but Zexion's name.

He didn't know what to write for Zexion.

He thought of looking over at what Xaros had written for Zexion, he knew that Xaros had written something about Zexion, and copy it but he knew that Xaros had a totally different option on Zexion then he did.

Then again, Roxas didn't even know his true option on Zexion just yet.

**(2)**

* * *

**So has anything dawned on anyone yet? **

**(1)- Part of a english translation of the song Passion, the Japanese version of Sanctuary. So pretty much allowed because the song is pretty much a part of the KH series. Probably going to be the only part of the song shown in this story and the only song. Though I might sneak in a few parts of what I hear when I listen to the backwards version of Simple and Clean. Might.**

**(2) - I'll leave whatever Xaros wrote up to your imaginations for now.**

**Also, how about dropping off a review as you exit as a way to tell me how I'm doing or tell me how much you like the story? It doesn't even have to be a long review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Still using Wordpad. *Sigh***

**Little fact about last chapter, the true reason for Roxas not having an option on Zexion was because I didn't know what to write.**

**For pretty much all the rest of the members, I used my basic option on them but I couldn't put my option on Zexion as Roxas's option on him. That would just be weird.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

The rest of the day passed by quite quickly, despite the fact that nothing really happened.

When bedtime came, Xaros told Roxas that tomorrow they wouldfind out what Missions were about, meet the rest of the members possibly and maybe go Heartless Hunting.

Roxas fell asleep quite fast, maybe because of the little sleep that he had gotten the night before, but surprisingly Xaros found that he couldn't sleep.

He starred at the ceiling for a little bit. "I feel like waking up Roxas just so I won't be so bored but I can't find the heart to do it." He mumbled

He laughed a little bit. "Can't find the heart to do it...I don't even have a heart now. That's the funny part of it."

* * *

In Twilight Town, a lone girl wandered the streets.

She had long black hair with blueish-black highlights in a pony tail and pretty blue eyes.

She was wearing a dark blue sleeveless turtle-neck, a black and white vest with a hood, and a black skirt reached just above her knees and bare footed. She also had a back pack on her back.

"How long has it been since I found myself here? In this place where the sun doesn't seem to set or rise? This place of twilight? It couldn't have been that long but I can't tell because the days do not seem to pass by here." She said to herself.

Suddenly she heard a noise from behind her. She turned around quickly and spotted a group of Shadow Heartless creeping up behind her.

A bright, quick, light covered her hand. When the light disapeared, the girl's most prized possession was now in her hand.

She slashed every Heartless that tried to take her heart for their own.

Soon all the Heartless were gone. She dismissed her weapon.

She collected up all the munny that they left behind along with the few items and then put everything in her backpack.

Her backpack was starting to get full. She had to either get a bigger backpack or she had to find a spell that would create Hammer Space in her bag. She was hoping for the second option.

Suddenly more Heartless showed up.

She smirked. "Looks like more Heartless want to meet their end at the blade of Noi and her Stormbreaker Keyblade."

And so, she started destroying the Heartless that had just showed up.

**(1)**

* * *

The next morning, Roxas awoke, much to his displeaser. He yawned and stretched his arms.

He looked over at Xaros's bed and saw that said boy was still asleep. Just like it had been like yesterday morning.

Roxas was having a strange dream before he woke up. He couldn't remember all the details but he did know that it was very strange.

He crawled out of bed and was about walk towards the bathroom when he noticed a book at the end of his bed. There was a peice of paper on top of it.

He reached over and grabbed the book and the peice of paper. He realised that the peice of paper was actually at not.

Dear Roxas,

I saw you wandering around the library when you were there. I heard you complaining about there not being any books besides books on science and magic so I decided to let you borrow one of my books.

I have a feeling that you'll enjoy it.

Return it too me as soon as you've finished it.

And when you see me next, thank me.

Also, keep this a secret from Xaros for now. Something tells me he would over react.

,Zexion

Roxas smiled a bit. Then he started to wonder where in the library Zexion had been. He then started a lot of other things about Zexion and just why he had let him borrow the book.

Roxas then looked at the book.

The title of the story was _Paper Flowers and Snowflakes_.

The cover was of two teenagers, a boy and a girl. Both of them had black hair.

The background was of snowflakes while the the ground was covered in dead flowers.

The girl was looking up at the sky with her eyes wide open, with tears building up around them. She was holding a paper flower that resembled the dead ones on the ground to heart heart along with what was probably a photo in one hand. In the other hand she held a paper snowflake up in the air.

The boy's eyes were closed and his head was pointing towards the ground. He was also holding a flower and a paper snowflake, but no photo. But his flower looked more real and was a black rose. He was holding the flower by the end of the stem and the rose looked ready to fall out of his hand. His paper snowflake looked like it was splatered by what looked like blood.

"Looks interesting." Roxas muttered, not bothing to look to see if there was a description on the back of the book. It would spoile the story anyway.

He looked to see if Xaros was still asleep, which he was.

He had to make a choise. He could start reading this book and miss his shower for now or he could have his shower and risk the chance of Xaros finding the book.

He had always enjoyed showers, but he had always enjoyed reading more. Not like he would admite that he liked either of the two things.

The choise was obvious. He sat down on his bed and opened the book to the first page.

* * *

**The chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter.**

**(1) - This part pretty much wrote itself and I couldn't find the heart to change it. So in turn, this fanfiction's Noi is a little bit different then NFs NL's Noi.**

**Bye! I hope I have next chapter up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I think I'll keep updating quickly. Though the chapters will be a bit short. Unless many people say otherwise.**

**I'm back to using my normal writing program because it decided to work all of a sudden today after not working for about a week. I never did find out what caused it to act up like that.**

**Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

By the time Roxas put the book down, he had finished it. It had only taken him a few hours to do it.

The book was one of the best that he had ever read. There were so many unexpected twists and turns. He didn't expect what happened at the end to happen. There was also the fact that paper flowers and paper snowflakes were actually a main part of the plot.

He decided to go find Zexion so he could give the book back, tell him how much he liked it and thank him for letting him borrow the book.

Xaros hadn't woken up the whole time or even moved but Roxas knew that he was still alive.

He grabbed the book and made his way out of the bedroom.

He walked around till he found himself in the living room like place, as Xaros had started calling it. Only problem was that there was no Tvs.

He saw Zexion on one of the couches reading a book. Roxas smiled.

He walked over to where Zexion was and sat down in the chair near the couch.

Zexion looked up from his book.

"Have you finished the book?" Zexion asked.

Roxas nodded. "It was a really good book. I enjoyed ever word."

Zexion smiled a little.

Roxas smiled a little too.

Roxas gave the book back and Zexion gladly accepted it.

"So Roxas, I, along with the rest of The Organization, was told that both you and Xaros came from a Keyblade wielder named Sora and that Xaros didn't remember the past but you did and that we weren't to mention that fact to Xaros. But I don't believe that to be true. You both coming from Sora I mean."

Roxas's eyes went wide. Had he figured it out?

"Why don't you?" Roxas asked.

Zexion smirked. "Well, if you had come from the same person you would have the same scent but you two don't. Xaros smells of the ocean while you smell of a fresh gust of wind."

Yup, he had figured it out. But what did he mean by smell?

"What do you mean by smell?"

"I have a extreme sense of smell. It's my 'Joke' ability. But it is quite useful. Everyone has a basic scent that very few can smell. It normally represents them or what world they live in. But there have been exceptions. I'll tell you more later. Now time to get back to the original subject. I know you are not a Nobody of Sora. I know that you aren't even a true Nobody at all." Zexion replied.

Roxas was silent for a few moments before he replied. "You are a right. I am not a Nobody of Sora or a true Nobody. Xaros is the only one who is a Nobody of Sora. And I lost my heart a long time ago. In a fight that I knew would probably mean my end. I should have had a different name but Xemnas wanted to make everyone believe that I also came from Sora. My true name didn't anagram that well anyway. I think Xigbar knows who I truly am though."

Zexion nodded. "I knew it. I also know who you are but I do not know how it is possible."

"Who do you think I am? If you guess right I'll tell you how it is possible."

Zexion smiled again. "You are the one who saved Noi and I from those Unversed."

Roxas nodded. "Now I will tell you my tale, but I must speak quietly so no one else hears."

* * *

After Roxas told Zexion how he got to where he was now and told him his true name, Roxas asked Zexion to explain what he had meant by 'Joke Ability' and the thing with people having scents that very few could smell.

Zexion knew it was only fair and he was happy to explain.

"In the case of normal human Nobodies, when they become a Nobody, they gain the ability to use a weapon and a power/ability that references something about their life as a Somebody. Even though it took a while, we eventually discovered that we also gain a second power/ability and weapon that is silly but still references something from our time as Somebodies."

Roxas nodded, thinking this information over.

"Well, if I was a true Nobody, my joke weapon would probably be an umbrella. I don't have an idea what my joke ability/power would be." Roxas said with a smile.

"Why would that be?"

Before Roxas could reply a man with blue hair and yellow eyes walked over to them.

"Number thirteen, number fourteen is looking for you. I suggest that you go find him and see what he wants." He said without any emotion before walking away.

"Was that Isa?" Roxas asked.

Zexion nodded. "Sadly, yes. Though he is now known as Saix."

Roxas frowned before standing up. "Well, I better go see what Xaros wants."

"Do you want me to pick out another book for you?"

Roxas nodded. "Of course _Ienzo._" He said smirking at the end.

"Then I will get right on it _Ventus_." Zexion replied.

Roxas laughed before walking away. "We must talk more."

"That I agree with."

* * *

**And the truth has been revealed! How many expected that when you started reading this story? I think I may have foreshadowed it faintly in chapter 1.**

**Does anyone think I should write the book that Roxas read? I'm pretty sure it would be a good book. **

**So should I do quick updates with shorter chapters or slow updates with slightly longer chapters?**

**Also, here's some Words of Wisdom from Tighn Lwerka.**

_**Don't ever search your user name online. There is a pretty good chance you might not like what you find.**_

**Believe me, I learned that the hard way.**


	6. Chapter 6

**You'll notice that I changed the title a little. The old one didn't seem to fit the story.**

**I would have written this chapter earlier but I got distracted by my other KH Fanfiction that I'm working on and despite the fact I said I was going to, I did not write extra chapters just in case.**

**I'm glad I outright stated that Roxas is Ventus. It makes writting this story so much easier.**

**Also, I looked over the scene with Noi and I think that I made her seem a bit like a Mary-Sue. Oops...**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Roxas wandered around the castle for a bit before he finally found Xaros.

"Xaros!" **(1)** Roxas called loudly.

Xaros turned around at the sound of his name and as soon as he saw that it was Roxas, his smile widened. And we all know that Xaros almost never stops smiling.

Xaros ran over to Roxas while yelling "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

When Xaros made it to over to him Roxas asked "Why were you looking for me?"

Xaros smiled more, if that is even possible.

"I was thinking that we should go fight some Heartless now so we can get munny!"

Roxas agreed. It did seem like a good time to do it.

Suddenly Roxas thought of something. "How are we going to get to another world?"

Roxas didn't know if he was able to make his Keyblade into a Keyblade Glider still but seeing as he'd forgotten how to do most of the skills he had learned when he was still a Keyblade Apprentice other then basic magic, he didn't think so. He'd have to relearn how to.

The funny thing about him forgetting a lot of what he learned as Ventus was that he some how knew how to fight with a normal Keyblade, also known as a Keyblade that wasn't wielded backwards.

"Good question..." Xaros said, a very small, almost unnoticeable, frown appeared on his face.

Then Xaros had an idea. "Let's go ask Mr. Xemnas what we should do! Also let's ask him what missions are!" He exclaimed, the big smile reappearing on his face.

Roxas smiled too.

'Looks like it's time to see _Mr. Xemnas _again.' Roxas though, his smile getting bigger.

* * *

"What do you mean we can't leave the world till we're seven days old!" Xaros of all people yelled angrily, slamming his clenched fist down on Xemnas's desk.

"It's a rule that was created when The Organization first formed." Xemnas replied calmly.

Roxas watched the scene with a surprised look on his face.

'Note to self. While Xaros may some-what literally laugh sunshine, he can be quick to anger. Do not provoke that anger.' He thought.

His eyes widened more when Xaros summoned his Keyblade.

Xaros was about to attack Xemnas, let it be known that Xemnas was still sitting calmly all through this, when Roxas quickly summoned his Keyblade and bashed Xaros over the head, knocking him out.

"That was unexpected of you Number Thirteen." Xemnas said as Xaros collapsed onto the ground. "I'm a bit surprised that you let him fall to the ground instead of catching him."

Roxas dismissed his Keyblade. "I really don't know why I did what I just did. I'm sure there won't be any long-term damage."

Xemnas was about to comment about the fact that Xaros had summoned his Keyblade when suddenly Number Two, Xigbar barged in.

In arms he held two sleeping and injured young women.

Roxas's eyes widened in shock

Xigbar threw the two young woman onto the floor and quickly closed and locked the door.

"Look what I found in The Realm Of Darkness Superior! Your former girlfriends!" Xigbar said with a laugh.

Xemnas smiled his still creepy smile and said "I'd always known that was where one was but I never would have thought the other was there to."

"What did you do to them?!" Roxas yelled.

Xigbar only just noticed that Roxas was there. He smiled.

"Well, they refused to come with me despite the fact that it meant freedom for them. So I had to bring them here the hard way." He said before laughing again.

Roxas ran to where the two women lied on the floor and knelt beside them. He knew who the blue haired woman was for sure.

He also felt like he knew the blond haired woman from somewhere but he didn't know where.

He studied the blond haired girl for a few moments before noticing a faint scar on her right wrist. _VJC_

Roxas pulled up his left sleeve and the pulled off his glove a bit. He looked at the scar he had. _ALC _

He knew who this woman was.

He fixed his glove he slowly stood up before summoning his Keyblade and casting Cure on the two women. Most of their major injuries disappeared.

"I am taking these two back to my room so they can finish healing. There is nothing you can do to stop me." He said slowly and angrily, clenching his fists.

"And what makes you think the Superior will allow you?" Xigbar asked in a mocking tone.

"If he can figure out how to get both them and Number Fourteen to his room in one shot he can take them with him for now." Xemnas said.

"But Superio-" Xigbar started before Roxas cut him off.

"I do know how I can do it. The only problem is that I'm not totally sure I'll be able to do it." Roxas said before dismissing his Keyblade and walking over to Xaros's sleeping form. He picked Xaros up by the arms and then dragged him over to where the two woman were and placed him beside them.

He stood in front of the three as Xemnas and Xigbar watched, waiting to see what he would do.

He knew what he needed to do. He didn't know why he didn't think of trying to make one beforehand despite the fact that he had seen them being used.

He hoped that he would be able to do it. He also hoped that none of them would be affected by the darkness. Then again, Xaros didn't have a heart and the two women had spent a long time in The Realm of Darkness so it probably wouldn't matter.

He concentrated. He smiled when a large Corridor of Darkness appeared on the ground below the three and as they felt through it.

He smiled at Xemnas and Xigbar before stepping in the Corridor of Darkness himself.

* * *

He almost fell on the three when he exited the Corridor of Darkness, which was in the air. Quick foot work made it so his feet landed in the gapes between the three.

He had sent them to his bed so there would be a better landing.

He stepped over them and stepped onto the ground.

He then picked up Xaros and brought him over to his own bed.

After he threw the covers over Xaros, he walked back over to his bed. He sat on the edge of it.

He summoned his Keyblade again and cast cure on the two women again. Their minor injuries disappeared this time.

He smiled sadly at the two sleeping woman.

"The two girls who were most important to me both ended up in The Realm of Darkness...but how?" He wondered.

He suddenly noticed the necklace that was around the blond haired woman's neck. He smiled even more sadly.

"So she still has the charm I got her..."

He unzipped his jacket so he was in his normal clothing, though he still had the coat over top of it.

The clothing he was wearing was almost identical to the clothing he wore as a child.

The reason he had unzipped his coat was so he could grab the charm that was now around his neck. It was an exact replica of the one that she had given him, the one that Xehanort destroyed. Maybe it was the same charm, just brought back by magic.

He didn't get why Xaros's crown charm stayed when he had the coat on but his didn't.

He took the charm off his neck and then zipped his coat back up so he was back in uniform.

The charm had thankfully stayed in his hand.

He put it back around his neck and it didn't disappear like he half expected it too.

"Now the chances of Aura recognizing me are about the same as the chances of Aqua recognizing me." He said with a small smile.

He hoped that they would awaken soon.

* * *

– **I seriously wanted to have Roxas yell "Xar-Xar!" here but it just didn't seem right for the time. Though I _might_ have Roxas call him that later in the story. **

**I'm sure by now you've all noticed that I only type _The Organization _and never _Organization XIII. _Has anyone figured out why?**

**So now Aura and Aqua have been thrown into the mix. Wonder how that's going to turn out. **

**I almost think now that it's a bit early to bring them in but it's too late now seeing as I spent a while typing out this chapter. Oh well.**

**Bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sure those who didn't read _New Friends New Life_ are wondering what connection Aura and Ventus/Roxas had/have. You'll find out this chapter.**

**Also, I pronounce Aura's name as _Ah-ra_ just so you know. I don't know why I mentioned that but I guess in the chance their are people like me who sometimes say quotes and OC names from Fanfictions, I don't want them mispronouncing her name for some reason.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

That night, Aura's eyes opened slowly. Her eyes were light blue with a greenish look to them.

She brushed some of her short-for-a-girl light blond hair out of her face.

She was surprisingly warm. She had almost forgotten what warmth felt like...

'Wait a minute! The only thing that's even close to warm in The Realm of Darkness is the water!'

It was dark but she realized that this wasn't The Realm of Darkness.

Then it came back to her.

She had been talking with Aqua, the woman about her age that she had just met, about random topics that avoided their pasts when Braig had showed up, but he had claimed his name was now Xigbar.

He had offered to bring them back to The Realm Of Light but they had refused because they thought it was a lie.

That's when it got fuzzy.

Aura noticed that she was in a bed when her eyes adjusted. She saw Aqua sleeping beside her.

She looked around the room and saw another bed. There appeared at least one person sleeping in it.

"What's going on?" She muttered.

She heard a groan from the end of the bed.

She looked and saw a black form lying at the end of the bed.

She reached for where she kept her dagger but was dismayed when she found that it wasn't there.

The black form started moving just a little bit and Aura could now tell that it was _probably _human. It at least had a human like shape.

The black form then sat up and turned to look in her general direction. "You choose now of all times to wake up? The middle of the night?" It said in a slightly annoyed tone. It was definitively male. There was something slightly familiar about his voice though.

"Who are you?" She would ask what she was doing her later.

He laughed quietly, so he would not wake up the ones who were still asleep.

"Well, at the moment, I am Roxas, spelt R-O-X-A-S. I am ranked Number Thirteen in a group of Nobodies, which is for so reason the name of the bodies that remain after the heart is taken away by the Heartless, that is called with unoriginality The Organization. But that's now." He said before lowering his hood and revealing spiky hair that was either brown or blond. He looked quite young.

His hands reached behind his neck and appeared to be doing something.

Next thing Aura knew he had placed something in her hand.

"See if you can guess who I was by looking at this charm."

'Do I really know him from somewhere?' She wondered as she held up the charm by it's chain.

Even in the faint light she could make out the shape. She remembered this charm as clear as day.

She looked down at her charm. It looked a bit like a heart but it had three points of a four-point star at the top and two parts in the shape of rhombuses, that were missing one of their sides, on the near bottom of each side.

She placed the charm Roxas had just given her in the place of the three points of the four-point star. It fit. Just like it was supposed too.

"No..it can't be...after all I've been though it couldn't be as easy as finding you at the end of my bed." She said holding the two charms to her heart.

"Technically it's my bed." He mumbled.

"The fact still remains that this could be a well thought out trick. Show me your wrist and maybe I'll believe that you're him."

She could faintly see him smile as he pulled up his left sleeve and then pulled off his glove. "I don't know how you're going to see it in this darkness."

She ignored him and grabbed his wrist. She preformed a small Fire spell, the only one she could do well and had enough energy for, and held it near enough that she could see, but not to close that she would burn him.

She clearly saw her the scar of her initials on his wrist. It really was him. No one could copy that scar. She was the one who put it there. Just like he was the one who carved his initials on her right wrist. It had been bloody and painful, but it had been worth it.

She let go of his wrist and he put his glove back on and pulled down his sleeve. "Now do you believe it's me?" He asked. Though his voice had changed since they last saw each other, she could clearly hear the similarities between the voice he had then and the voice he had now.

"Ventus..." She said, a little bit of tears forming in her eyes.

Roxas nodded.

Aura quickly hugged him.

"I looked everywhere for you. Where were you?" She whispered.

Roxas hugged her back. "Dearest sister, that is a tale for morning. I will explain everything to you in the morning. For now I think we should go back to sleep."

Aura smiled, ending the hug "Of course brother mine. I'm just happy that I've finally seen you again. I hope you don't go away again."

"I didn't mean to go away. It just happened. But now I know to never go places with creepy old bald men who just screams evil ever again." He replied.

Aura laughed.

A few minutes later the two were asleep, but this time Roxas wasn't sleeping at the end of the bed but beside Aura.

* * *

**Who wants me to post the picture of the charm on Aura's necklace on DeviantART? I've had it made for ages now. It would give you a much better idea as to what it looks like.**

**Also, both Aura and Aqua are physically 19. **


End file.
